New Guy
by randomklainer
Summary: When a new guy moves into their apartment complex, Rachel enlists Kurt's help as her wingman.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt looked up as Rachel sighed from the window seat where she was watching the street below. It was the fifth time that she'd sighed in the past minute. And now that he thought about it, about ten minutes earlier, there'd been another collection of sighs. Kurt thought he'd be able to handle it if it was only the sighs, despite the fact that he was trying to finish his design project at the dining table. But now she had her hand pressed flat against the window.

'Rachel,' he said tersely, but she just sighed in response. 'I cleaned the window yesterday. Get your grubby fingers off it.'

Rachel did so, but still didn't turn away from the window. Kurt, his curiosity peaked, got up to join her. 'What are you staring at?' He asked softly, as he came to a stop beside her.

'There's a new guy moving in,' Rachel told him dreamily, 'and he's to die for.' Kurt looked out to where her finger was now pointing. There was a guy pulling boxes out of the back of a car. He was wearing an old wifebeater, and Kurt couldn't help but admire the way that his muscles rippled.

'I think I'm in love,' he heard Rachel mutter.

He laughed at her ridiculousness. 'You don't even know him,' he told her, 'You don't even know what he looks like.'

'But he's so fit,' she responded. 'I have to meet him, Kurt. You have to help me.'

xxx

Kurt and Rachel were in the laundry room, putting on a load of washing. They always did a combined load, but neither of them trusted the other to do it on their own. Rachel didn't trust Kurt with her delicates, and Kurt didn't trust Rachel with, well, any of his clothes. As a result, they would always make the trip to the laundry room together.

As Kurt was starting the machine, he felt Rachel tightly grab onto his arm. As he sent her a death glare, she whispered in response, 'New guy.'

Kurt glanced over to the man who had just entered the laundry room. He was engrossed in a phone conversation, so Kurt took the opportunity to give him a once-over. There was no disputing it, this guy was cute.

Kurt glanced over to Rachel, giving her an approving nod. Rachel gave him a small smile in return, before turning her attention back to the new guy, clearly eavesdropping on his conversation. Kurt however, decided to tune the convo out; he didn't consider himself rude or a stalker.

Having gathered his washing from a nearby dryer, the other guy was quick to leave. After waiting for a full five seconds, Rachel began to squeal, jumping up and down with delight.

'He is perfect!' She declared. 'Did you see his eyes? And his lips? Oh gosh, he's just so cute. And his voice, it's like butter. And he's so sweet. He was talking to his mother, and he was just so sweet to her.'

Kurt just nodded in agreement as she talked, not really bothering to take in what she said. He knew that this would be an ongoing conversation, coming up in various different forms in the coming week. Even if he didn't listen, before long Rachel would ensure he knew everything there was to know about this new guy.

xxx

Two days later, Kurt and Rachel were sitting in their favourite coffee shop, at their regular table, sipping coffee. Kurt was discussing his final assignment for his design class when Rachel suddenly interrupted him.

'He's here!' She hissed. Kurt, who had his back to the rest of the shop, raised an eyebrow in question. 'New Guy. He's here.' Rachel explained.

'You've actually christened him New Guy?' Kurt asked, bemused.

Rachel scowled at him before continuing. 'He's got a guitar. He's setting up on the stage. Oh my gosh, he's gonna perform.' Rachel was almost squealing with excitement, so Kurt turned to look. 'Don't turn around. He might see us.' Rachel scolded him.

Kurt really wasn't sure how this made sense. But as a result he spent the next twenty minutes facing Rachel, who had a dreamy expression on her face, as he listened to what was possibly the most beautiful voice he'd heard in a long time. By the end, Kurt knew Rachel was absolutely smitten with New Guy, and yet, she absolutely refused to go talk to him.

xxx

Friday rolled around, and Rachel decided to drag Kurt out clubbing. Usually, Kurt wouldn't go, but he was finally finished his assignment. As it turned out, he was really enjoying himself. Sure, it would be better if she was a guy, but dancing with Rachel was actually fun.

Kurt bent forward to shout in her ear. 'Come on, I'll get us more drinks.' Rachel slipped her arm through his, following him over to the bar, when she stopped in her tracks. Kurt looked back, confused.

'You'll never guess who's here,' she called to him. Kurt raised his eyebrow, indicating for her to go on. 'It's New Guy.'

Kurt glanced in the direction that Rachel was subtly pointing. Sure enough, there was New Guy, perched at a table, sipping a drink and surveying the dance floor.

Kurt turned back to Rachel. 'You go,' she told him, ' I'm gonna stay here and dance.'

Uncertainly, Kurt left her, making his way over to the bar. As he waited for his turn to order, he watched Rachel carefully. She was a good dancer, there was no question about it, and there was no doubt that New Guy would find her dancing appealing. But as he watched her, he started to notice that she was drunker than he'd realised. It was almost a wonder that she could still stand. As Kurt thought this to himself, gradually moving towards the bartender, he heard a crash from the dance floor. He quickly turned, searching out Rachel. He wasn't surprised to find that Rachel was on the ground. As he tried to weave his way to her, he watched as New Guy crouched down next to her.

As he got in earshot, he heard New Guy ask her, 'Are you ok?'

He knelt down next to her, echoing the question, 'Rachel, are you ok?'

As Rachel locked on to Kurt, New Guy gently let go of her arm, wordlessly leaving them, and returning to his table.

Carefully, Kurt helped Rachel up. 'Come on, I think we should go home.'

'No!' Rachel insisted. 'I'm fine. I wanna dance. C'mon Kurt.'

Deciding that Rachel really was alright, Kurt decided that they could stay. Soon they were once again lost in the music, taking turns to grind against each other. Kurt was dancing as close to Rachel as he could, helping to keep her upright.

Several times, Kurt glanced over at New Guy. He was pretty sure that he hadn't really been watching Rachel before. But there was no doubt about it, he was definitely watching her now.

xxx

The next night, the two agreed to go to karaoke, Rachel promising that she'd stay sober. As they slid into their booth, Kurt wasn't at all surprised to see New Guy across the other side of the room. He nudged Rachel's arm, pointing him out. There was no point keeping this from her, she'd find out soon enough.

Rachel gripped Kurt's hands, excitement all over her face, and he knew she had a plan. 'Come on,' she told him. 'We're going to sing.'

They only had to wait about ten minutes before it was their turn. Rachel skipped onto the stage, Kurt following along behind her.

'My name's Rachel Berry,' she announced to the crowd, 'and my friend, Kurt, here is gonna help me sing a song.' She searched the crowd, making eye contact with someone. 'New Guy, this is for you.' With that, the two of them started to sing.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way_

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

When the song was over, the two made their way offstage. They spotted New Guy heading towards them, so Rachel perched herself on a barstool, while Kurt moved himself off to the side to give them space. He was surprised, however, to notice that New Guy wasn't heading over to Rachel, but instead to himself. He glanced over to Rachel to see her smile falter before it was replaced by a bigger, brighter one. Kurt knew that it was fake.

He turned back to New Guy, taking a moment to once again look him over. He was slightly shorter than Kurt, with dark curly hair, and the most amazing hazel eyes. He smiled nervously as he reached Kurt, holding out a slip of paper. 'Call me maybe?' He asked, hope evident in his voice.

Kurt smiled back, as New Guy turned away. He glanced down at the paper in his hand. There was a number, above which there was a name. Blaine.

**AN: So this is based off the music video for Carly Rae Jepson's Call Me Maybe.**

**Even though this is where the music video does end, I could be convinced to add an extra couple of chapters. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters, or the song, or it's music video.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Kurt were both curled up on the couch, eating takeaways, with the latest Real Housewives episode blaring in the background. As he ate, Kurt kept sneaking glances at his cellphone that he'd placed on the armrest.

It was four days since he'd meet New Guy – Blaine, he corrected himself – at the karaoke bar. Although he'd been thinking about it constantly, he hadn't yet phoned him; he really wasn't sure what he should do. On the one hand, Blaine was super cute, and Kurt hadn't been seeing anyone for quite a while. But on the other hand, Rachel had pretty much been in love with him; Kurt wasn't sure he could do that to her.

As he went over these arguments for the billionth time in his mind, Rachel caught him continuing to glance at his phone. Muting the tv, she turned in her seat, so that she was fully facing Kurt.

'Are you going to call that poor boy, or not?' She demanded.

Kurt wriggled awkwardly in his spot. He had really wanted to avoid having this conversation with Rachel. There was no way this was fair on her. Unsure what to reply, Kurt just gave a non-committal shrug.

'How can you not be sure?' Rachel questioned. 'That boy is to die for. You can't just give up an opportunity like that!'

Kurt huffed a sigh, placing his fork in his takeaway container. 'Yea, but how can I do that to you, Rach? You pretty much called dibs on him. It would be breaking the girl code.'

Rachel stared at him a moment, with an expression that suggested he was dim. 'The normal rules don't apply here, Kurt. New Guy's obviously gay, so I really don't stand a chance. It's not like you're stealing him away from me. And besides, just because I have to miss out, it doesn't mean we both should.'

'He has a name now, Rachel. You can't keep calling him New Guy.' Even if I sometimes do, he mentally added. 'Besides, would you really be ok with me seeing him?'

Rachel thought for a moment before answering. 'Well, I guess it would be a little hard at first. But you totally deserve this, Kurt. Besides, I think this might be a sign. Maybe I need to give up on guys for a while, and just focus on my career. Now hurry up, and phone you're man.'

Part of Kurt's mind was worried about the logic that Rachel was applying to her own dating life. But he didn't allow himself to dwell on this, as he held his phone in his hand, willing up the courage to dial the number. He caught a glance of Rachel watching him, waiting with baited breath.

'I'm not so sure this is a good idea,' he told her. 'I really don't know anything about Blaine at all. What if I hate him?'

'You won't,' Rachel was quick to assure. 'I know plenty about him, and I fell for him. And everyone knows I have impeccable taste in men.'

Kurt was about to laugh at this sentiment. Rachel had dated plenty of douches in her time. But then he remembered her first boyfriend, Finn, and how Kurt had hopelessly crushed on him, until they became brothers. Kurt had to admit, maybe Rachel didn't have impeccable taste, but the two of them did at least have similar taste.

Not allowing himself to think for a moment longer, Kurt picked up the phone and dialled. After several rings, the phone was answered with a muffled hello.

'Hi, this is Kurt, of call me maybe fame.' Kurt cursed the way his voice got even higher when he was nervous.

'Kurt!' Blaine sounded delighted that he'd rung. 'I was starting to think that you weren't going to call.'

'Yea, sorry about that,' Kurt quickly bluffed. 'Life's been kinda hectic. But it's calmed down a bit now.'

Kurt heard Blaine laugh awkwardly on the other end of the phone. He suddenly realised that Blaine was nervous too. 'Well, now that you can breathe again, do you maybe wanna get dinner sometime?'

The two of them arranged to meet for dinner on Friday night. Kurt was excited to be going on a date. But at the same time, he was already worrying about what to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night, and Kurt was waiting in the foyer of the apartment building, just like he'd agreed with Blaine. He was beginning to worry, because there was no sign of his date. He had to keep reminding himself that he was five minutes early, Blaine wouldn't be getting there until 7.30.

As he checked his watch for the billionth time, Kurt heard the ding of the elevator. He looked up to see Blaine approaching, and he couldn't get over how amazing he looked. His dark hair was loosely gelled, and he was wearing reading glasses. He had on formfitting dark-wash jeans, a grey sweater, and, yes, that really was a red bowtie he was wearing.

As Blaine came to a stop in front of him, Kurt realised that he was also looking him up and down. Kurt couldn't help but feel pleased with the clothes he'd chosen to wear. He hadn't been able to resist making himself his favourite outfit that he'd designed this year, and had decided to debut it that evening. Kurt got the distinct impression that Blaine appreciated that decision.

After an awkward greeting, the two fell into step, walking the short distance to the restaurant at the corner of the street. As they walked, they began the process of learning about one another. Kurt explained how he was just finishing a degree in fashion, while he learnt that Blaine was studying at NYADA. They discovered that they'd both grown up in Ohio, where they'd both taken part in showchoir. In fact, they were discovering that they had rather a lot in common.

As their main courses arrived, Blaine changed the subject. 'You know, when I came up to you at the bar, you seemed pretty surprised. What was up with that?'

Kurt chuckled slightly at this. 'You remember my friend, Rachel?' Blaine nodded. 'Well, she was kinda obsessed with you. I guess it kinda threw my gaydar off, because I was completely expecting you to go up to her.'

Blaine laughed loudly in reply. 'She messed my gaydar up as well. I was so convinced that the two of you were together, and I was so gutted. It wasn't until she started hitting on me through song that I realised I might have a chance with you.'

'Yea, well, Rachel is special. It takes skill to mess up two gaydars. Especially when one's as accurate as mine. But I can't believe you thought I was dating her.'

'Well the two of you were dancing pretty intimately. Which was hot, by the way.' Kurt felt himself begin to blush. 'And you were always together.' Blaine paused for a moment, lost in thought. 'How did Rachel react to us going on a date? Isn't that weird for her?'

'She actually insisted that I call you,' Kurt explained. 'I wasn't really sure what to do, because I didn't want to hurt her. That's why I took so long to call. But she insisted that she'd be alright.'

'I'm glad she did,' Blaine murmured, taking Kurt's hand across the table. 'I'm having an amazing time.'

'Me too,' Kurt agreed, his whole face lighting up with a smile.

Xxx

As they walked across the foyer, Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand. 'Let me walk you to your door.'

Kurt was touched by the offer, but was quick to turn Blaine down. 'I don't think that would really be fair to Rachel, seeing us together. Anyway, I have suspicions she'd try spying on us through the peephole.' Kurt watched the sadness creep across Blaine's face. 'How about I walk you to your door instead?'

Blaine quickly agreed, and as they waited for the elevator to arrive, they made plans for their next date. All too soon though, they were outside Blaine's brightly painted door. It was time to say goodbye.

Kurt really wanted to kiss Blaine, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. One look at the hopeful gleam in Blaine's eyes answered his question though. He leant down gently, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on Blaine's gorgeously soft lips. Feeling Blaine deepen the kiss, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling them closer together, changing the angle. As he tasted Blaine's tongue, warm against his lip, he began to worry that things were moving too fast. But when he felt, rather than heard, Blaine's back connect with the door, all thoughts left Kurt's mind. Instead, he chose to just savour the moment.

**Hope you enjoyed. Just an epilogue to go now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, I posted two chapters at once, so you might wanna check that you didn't skip chapter 2.**

Five months later

Kurt and Blaine sat in their local coffee shop, sipping their drinks. This had become a regular occurrence for the two of them. As had Blaine's performances on the stage set up in the corner.

'I'm stressing out, Kurt,' Blaine told him, placing his cup down with too much force. 'The lease on my apartment is due for renewal, and I don't think I can afford the down payment.'

Kurt couldn't help but feel amused. This had to have been the fourth time that Blaine had told him now. But he wasn't sure that Blaine realised that he'd mentioned it before. He wasn't even sure why Blaine mentioned it; he knew that Blaine didn't expect him to fix it for him.

Blaine lifted his gaze, and Kurt could see the confusion in his eyes. 'Kurt, why are you smiling? This isn't funny.'

Kurt decided that this was the opening he needed. 'I think I've got a solution to your problem,' he explained. 'I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I was kinda worried that it was a bit too soon. But I was thinking, maybe you could move in with me and Rach?'

Kurt watched with amusement as Blaine's face seemed to freeze. 'Is Rachel ok with that?' he asked eventually, hesitantly, and Kurt could tell he was trying not to get his hopes up.

'Yea, she is,' Kurt assured. 'I talked to her about it, and she's fine. Hard to believe, but she's finally gotten over your handsome face.' Blaine chuckled at this, and Kurt added as an afterthought, 'Although the fact that she's finally reconnected with Finn might have something to do with it.'

Blaine laughed again, but at the same time, his brow furrowed in concentration. After a moment, he leaned across the table to take Kurt's hand in his. 'I would love to move in with you,' he finally answered, 'but only if you're really sure.'

Kurt couldn't quite believe how daft Blaine could be. 'Of course I'm sure. There's nothing in the world that I want more.'

'Well that settles it,' Blaine said, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. 'I guess I'm moving.'

Xxx

As Blaine placed the last of his boxes into Kurt's room – their room – Rachel knocked on the open door. 'I have a present for you,' she announced, handing Blaine a neatly wrapped gift.

Kurt came to stand next to Blaine as he opened it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He was amused to see that Rachel had gotten Blaine a sign for the door handle. He was even more amused to notice that it would be more suited to an eight year old; the 'keep out' punctuated by a skull and crossbones.

But then Blaine was pulling away from him, bending down to retrieve something from a bag. He held it out to Rachel, and Kurt was momentarily confused. Why was Blaine getting her pink earmuffs?

Rachel clearly didn't understand either, because, with a self-deprecating grin, Blaine told her, 'It's the same logic as your gift.' Kurt felt himself flushing to a deep red.

For a moment, Kurt considered complaining that he didn't get a present. But then he realised, Blaine moving in was enough of a present for him. Besides, he was pretty sure he knew what Rachel's response to that would be anyway.

Xxx

As time went by, and they settled into their new life, Kurt was sure that he'd never been happier. He loved Blaine, and Blaine loved him, and Kurt knew that they'd always be together.

**Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. Check out my new one, It's Always a Good Time, about a ND/Warblers camping trip.**


End file.
